Teaching aids are known to be desirable for assisting in educating children of various concepts, including mathematics. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,099 belonging to Rainey discloses one such example of a teaching device, however the device is somewhat abstract in its representation of mathematical concepts so that it is difficult for use by early learners. Furthermore it is not particularly useful in providing assistance in learning sequences of numbers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,149 belonging to Radt, 2,932,908 belonging to Gough, 1,588,766 belonging to Massey and 2,708,862 belonging to Fanning disclose various examples of games and the like with various numerical notations thereon however none are suitable for assistance with sequences using base ten numbers in a suitable format for teaching early learners.
Another example of a game is available on a website by NRICH at the University of Cambridge, Centre for Mathematical Sciences, on Wilberforce Road in Cambridge in which various patterns can be illustrated on a circle; however there is no disclosure as to how the game may be used as a mathematical tool.